


Fat, Loaded, and In Love

by DemonDaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Change, Body Positivity, Contest, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance, Transformation, mansion, prize money, skinny to fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: Two super fit cheerleaders get picked to win a huge fortune and a manson, but the rules say they have to live together all summer without break, and the must gain a ton of weight. Can they do it and keep their friendship and positive attitudes intact?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece. If you would like to commission me, please e-mail me at DaddyDErotica@gmail.com

            “Oooh. Looks like someone’s popular today.” Karen’s mother, a middle-aged woman with a trophy-wife body and a face pulled tighter to appear just a few years younger, handed a small stack of letters to her daughter.

            “It’s probably just junk mail,” Karen said, taking the assorted envelops in her free hand. Her gym bag’s straps occupied the other hand. “Thanks, Mom.” Her eyes caught sight of the pale lavender envelope just before she tucked the lot of mail into her bag’s side pocket. She wondered if someone had sent her an early birthday card or something.

            Karen gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out to her hand-me-down Toyata. Her mother waved to her as Karen drove towards the public park for a little afternoon jog and play.

            Karen’s high school career had ended brilliantly. Her sweet personality, drop-dead-gorgeous looks, and 4.0 GPA had assured her a chance at nearly any college in the nation. To top it off, Karen had been nominated Prom Queen for her senior year, had been the co-captain of her cheerleading team, and she had made it through high school without so much as a smudge on her permanent record. She was a responsible young woman, so naturally she continued her rigorous fitness regiment even though the school year had ended. That meant there were no more cheer meets and she was now facing a summer of college applications and interviews. Whether or not she pursued a career in cheering, she wanted to keep her figure well into her adult life, just like her mother had managed. She wasn’t a shallow girl, but she understood that looks mattered.

            When Karen arrived at the park, she was greeted by Arielle, a varsity captain from a neighboring school. They had been fierce competitors in high school, right up until the very last competition. However, unlike other girls they played with, Arielle and Karen had managed to become friends despite their rivalry. They had a lot in common, but Karen hadn’t expected to be approached by another team’s captain during Junior year. Arielle had come to Karen and asked if she’d like to hang out sometime, study, or train together. From that day forth, the two had become closer and closer, showing a kind of spirit that had impressed the faculty of both schools as well as their teams.

            In the week they had been free from their regular responsibilities, Karen and Arielle had become even closer. They spent nearly every free hour they had together. There was talk of sleepovers and a road trip with the excuse of visiting campuses. They wanted to go to the same school and pursue careers that would allow them to stay near one another. It was never called love, but the girls knew they had a best friend that completed them.

            Being so close, Karen had become accustomed to the way Arielle looked and smelt. She believed she knew all there was to know about her friend’s extremes in emotion too, so when she pulled up and saw a new kind of expression on Arielle’s face, it startled Karen just a little.

            “What’s going on?” Karen asked. She moved over to where Arielle was sitting on one of the park’s benches. The lithe brunette was staring down at a packet of papers in her hands. When she didn’t respond, Karen took a seat next to Arielle and brushed her hair back over her shoulder.

            Arielle jumped in place, her head snapping towards Karen. Her eyes were wide and she had a strange mix of hue in her complexion. Her large cherry-colored lips seemed brighter than usual, having little to do with her lip balm, and her cheeks were flushed pink. However, the rest of her face was pale, almost worrying but without the added blue tones that would suggest illness.

            “Oh!” Arielle said. The word was practically a gasp. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were here already. I would have…” Arielle’s words trailed off as her eyes slowly moved back to the paper in her hand. “…said something.”

            “What’cha got there?” Karen pointed to the papers, trying not to let her worry creep into her voice.

            “I-“ Arielle started to speak, but opted out and handed Karen the paper instead. As Karen looked it over, Arielle sat quietly, looking down at her baby-blue sneakers and gripping the edge of the bench so tightly that her knuckles whitened. After a moment, she said, “I’m not sure if it’s real or not.”

            Karen couldn’t believe what she had read at first either. The letter was addressed to Arielle Conbell. It was from H.A.P.P.Y. Place, a sponsor of the national cheer competition that Arielle and Karen had both attended. The letter mentioned, enthusiastically, that Arielle had been selected as one of two candidates to receive a special prize due to her outstanding performance at the competition, her excellent grades, her dedication to community service, and for her inspirational bond with her co-victor. Karen thought that the last part must have been referring to Jennifer, another member of Arielle’s squad. Everything seemed in order there, but it was the prizes and rules to receive them were out of the ordinary.

            “It says you’ve won the opportunity to receive a mansion,” Karen said in disbelief. “And a payout of twenty million dollars.”

            “To be split amongst the two contestants, so long as we both prevail at following the instructions,” Arielle said, reciting the information from memory.

            “Right,” Karen said. She reread the cover multiple times and thumbed through the contract attached. That was the gist of it. Arielle and one other person had been chosen to try for a chance at a fortune and a luxurious home. All the two had to do was stay in the mansion, together, without leaving the grounds, for three months. No outside communication other than ordering delivery was allowed. The two had to get along and agree to share the mansion and the money equally afterwards as well. “And,” she read out loud. “Both contestants must gain a significant amount of body fat?”

            “It can’t be a real offer, can it? I mean, how strange would that be? It just doesn’t make sense.” Arielle’s large, dull blue eyes stared at Karen. Her trimmed brows were furrowed from the confusion. It was a kind of stress Karen had never seen on the other girl.

            “I mean,” Karen started to say. She looked over the papers again and scratched her head. “It looks legitimate.”

            Arielle started to talk about the peculiar documents and Karen’s eyes found a pale lavender envelope lying near Arielle’s other side. She realized at once that the papers must have been sent in the colorful packaging and her heart skipped a beat.

            Karen rushed to open the side pocket of her gym bag. There it was, a pale lavender envelope, identical to the one Arielle’s letter had come in, in every way except for the receiver’s name and address. This one read “Karen Fisher” instead.

            The secondary contestant wasn’t Jennifer. Karen’s pale pink lips parted slowly as she revealed a familiar looking stack of papers from her envelope. “It’s me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the real fun begins.

            The mansion was more spectacular than they might have imagined. It was new and well decorated, the interior ornate, and many rooms filled the space. It had three floors, each more developed than the last. It was overwhelming to say the least, but they had a grand time for the first few hours running around the massive place.Ultimately they settled on rooms on the first floor, side by side. It was too imposing a place to imagine being alone. They could easily see themselves being able to share their winnings. There was just the little matter of winning them.

            At first, the two girls were giddy to begin their strange game. They didn't think getting fat was a big deal in the grand scheme of things. They had intellect and amazing futures to look forward to. The trouble was knowing how to go about it.

            "Where do we start?" Karen asked eagerly as they sat at the massive kitchen's island.

            Arielle toyed with the refrigerator door. It was full to bursting with delicious food. They were scheduled to get deliveries every week and they were permitted to order take-out from anywhere and put it on the foundation's tab. Food was essentially endless for them for the next three months.

            "I think in honor of our new adventure we should try a bit of everything," Arielle suggested triumphantly.

            It felt strange to have so much available to them, but they were amused enough to take advantage. They pigged out on pizza and junk food that first night. Although, for them, pigging out consisted of two slices of pepperoni pizza each and half a bag of chips between them. They'd have a lot of work ahead of them if they were going to gain the minimum amount before the deadline, but for that night it was enough to motivate them.

            "I feel like we might be able to do this," Karen said then sighed as she looked down at the remainder of the uneaten pizza. "I mean, maybe."

            Besides the main course there were bags of unopened candy, marshmallows, and a plate of untouched fries between them. Their ambitions were bigger than their bellies--at least so far.

            "We're just starting out," Arielle said with her pre-cheer pep talk voice. "We can for sure do this."

            The girls shared a smile and the commitment.

            It didn't start to feel strange until the second day. They both woke up early, met in the living room in full running gear in preparation of their morning regiment. However, they took one look at each other and busted out laughing.

            "This is going to be harder than we thought," Arielle giggled.

            "It's like a weird vacation," Karen said.

            "What should we do now?" Arielle looked about the massive living space, then longingly toward the patio door. She wanted to go jogging, but she'd have to fight her nature.

            Karen considered the question. It wasn't as if she worked non-stop every day. There had been snow days and rainy days. What had she done then? She snapped her fingers when she thought of something. "I think I saw a box of pancake mix in the cupboards with our name on it. We could mix some up and watch cartoons on that giant TV?"

            Arielle agreed and in lieu of working out, they had a big breakfast and watched the cable like two little girls on a Saturday morning. Throughout the day they had to work together to keep from doing the things they were used to doing. It was more difficult than they anticipated.

            "I'm going for a walk," said Arielle at noon.

            "No you're not!" Karen hurried over--without running of course--and grabbed her friend's arm gently. "Do you have any idea how many calories that burns? No way. You're having popcorn and watching a movie."

            "I'm sick of the television," Arielle sighed. "I want to go out. My legs are begging to be stretched and I might be getting sickly from lack of sunlight." She stared out the glass door like a puppy that had been chided.

            Karen felt terrible, but this was why they needed each other and Arielle had been great at deterring them after breakfast and now it was Karen's turn. "It's only been a day, you'll be fine. But, let's compromise. We make the popcorn, but we sit on the porch to eat it. Deal?"

            Arielle nodded and a smile slowly overtook her frown. "That's a good idea."

            So they made their snack and sat on the porch swing together. It was better that they not go too far anyway or they would risk breaching the contract. They sat and snacked quietly watching the leaves for a time before Arielle spoke.

            "When I was young I never wanted to go outside. I thought dirt was icky and I hated to sweat. Then my dad decided to make going out into an adventure. He bought a new camera and hiking gear and every morning we'd go out and take pictures of something different. Birds, pinecones, clouds, you name it. It was like a scavenger hunt every time. Even when he stopped taking pictures, and eventually stopped coming with, I still tried to memorize as many of a certain object as I could. I'd get so lost in it that I didn't think about the walking, or running, or whatever. I still do it once in a while." Arielle looked peaceful as she recounted her story.

            Karen realized the other woman was hard not to look at. She looked peaceful and elegant on the swing, relaxing and enjoying the view. Karen licked the butter from her fingers. It tasted good and oily and it made her think eating this way wasn't so bad. It was a good distraction too when she could think of nothing to say in reply and opted to shove a handful of kernels into her mouth instead.

            Arielle looked back at her and smiled. "This was a good idea, Karen. Thanks for keeping me on track."

            Karen felt her heart flutter at the compliment. She presumed the feeling was encouragement and she looked forward to more in the future. She figured they'd need it. "Thanks," she said in simple reply.

            Each day following they tried to stay dedicated. They thought they could think of the weight gain as their new goal. In place of ranking cheers they had eating contests, but it was still hard to keep at it as the days went by. Their appetites wore out fast and boredom set in quickly. Running and dancing and stretching had been replaced by long stints of sitting on the couch, snacking, and resisting the urge to dart around the mansion to map out rooms.

            "We can't do anything to exert ourselves or we won't gain the weight in time," Arielle would remind her friend when either of them got restless.

            "What sort of things do fat people do?" Karen asked at the end of the first week when she thought she might go mad from being idle.

            "Watch TV, which we've been doing. Play video games, I guess? Eat more?"

            "Video games might be fun. You know, I went to a birthday party at an arcade when I was seven or eight. It was retro themed and everything. I was actually pretty good at some of the games even though I never played before." Karen laughed as she reminisced. Then to occupy her hands she reached over and grabbed a bag of skittles and opened it up and popped the colorful candies between her lips one at a time. "I actually ticked off a bunch of boys," she giggled. "They thought I was lying about not playing them! It made me so mad, but I still won the best prize with my tickets so who cares what they thought."

            "What was it?" Arielle leaned forward on the counter curiously.

            Karen laughed so hard she nearly choked on a skittle. "Some giant stuffed bear. It was from some popular show or something. Everyone wanted it and I don't even remember why."

            "I used to play this little handheld monster collecting game when I was younger. I was so attached to that thing! But then I went to my first summer of cheerleading camp and I sort of ran out of time for games," Arielle said. She reached over and stole a few of the sweets. "I wonder whatever happened to that thing. Probably got sold at a yard sale or something."

            "We gave up a lot for cheerleading, didn't we? I think other people our age play games all the time," Karen said around swallows.

            "Let's play too then," Arielle said with determination, and that was that.

            So that weekend they ordered a game system offline and started playing games together, it was amazing, unexpected amounts of fun, but forcing themselves to eat more was still hard. They tried snacking here and there, until eventually it started to feel more natural.

            "Can you bring me some more chips?" Karen asked mindlessly one evening while she was slaying orcs on the game console. She was sunken into the couch in the spot she'd deemed as hers. It was starting to take on an imprint from her slowly increasing weight.

            "Can't you go get them?" Arielle didn't budge as she blasted some elves on her split side of the screen.

            "I don't want to, slaying," Karen moaned lazily. "Please? I'm getting hungry."

            "Why don't you? I don't want to get up either. Grab some burritos too, I'm starved," Arielle said with a grin.

            "But the kitchen is way over there and..." Karen trailed off and even her button clicking ceased. She slowly looked over at Arielle with wide eyes and found Arielle was already staring back at her in surprise.

            All at once they both broke out laughing.

            "I guess we're getting better at this after all," Arielle snorted.

            "Right? I seriously don't want to go over there. It's like, feet away," Karen laughed.

            "That's terrible! We're terrible! Soon no one will want to be around us," Arielle joked.

            Karen smiled. "Well, I'll still be here for you, even if no one else will."

            Arielle's snickering slowed to a smile and for an instant Karen thought she saw the other girl blush. Then again, it might have just been the light from the television reflecting on her pale skin, but Karen found herself hoping it was the former. 

            By the third week, they were hungry almost constantly and they'd taken up the habit of snacking when they were bored. Already they'd each put on a few pounds, but on their slender forms it seemed liked nothing and they knew they had a long way to go.

            Karen slapped the roll of fat bubbling out of her jeans. "Look at this little guy. He hates pants and likes tacos." She pinched the bit of loose skin around the flab and jiggled it with amusement. The area above the muffin top still sported the outline of abs, but she was starting to lose definition.

            "At least it's better than this sad thing," Arielle slapped the similar roll of girth she was now sporting. To a normal girl, it didn't look like much at all, but to trained cheerleaders it would have been devastating. To Karen and Arielle it looked like not nearly enough.

            "You're taller," Karen said in an effort to comfort her friend. "Even when you put on more it has more area to cover."

            Arielle bit her lower lip and shook her hips from side to side as she held her top aloft in an attempt to make the fat quiver. It barely swayed. "I guess. I'm just worried we won't gain enough at the rate we're going."

            Karen thought this over, then proposed an idea. "I'll make a plan."

            "A plan?"

            "Like a diet regiment, but in reverse. I'll count how many calories we should intake and stuff. It might help a little."

            "Great idea," Arielle said with a sparkle in her gaze. "You seem to be full of those."

            Karen felt herself flush, but instead of drawing attention to it she grabbed her friend's hand and led her to the kitchen so they could take inventory and map out a new game plan.

            When the end of the first month finally arrived, they'd set up a system for eating and lazing about that was making them gain weight a little every few days. Things were changing in their favor for the contest. Other things were changing too.

            Karen couldn't help but adore her time with Arielle. She'd expected them to get annoyed of each other, but it was just the opposite. The more time they were together, the happier they became. Giving up their old habits and making new ones was both frustrating and incredibly fun. They were getting to do the things they never knew they wanted to do and Karen was noticing things she never thought she'd notice. For instance, even when Arielle's perfect face started to round and a bigger paunch shaped on her thin stomach, Karen couldn't help but find her adorable even still. In fact, she realized Arielle was prettier than even she'd given the girl credit for. It took special looks to keep them even when she was increasing pound after pound.

            Karen said nothing about it though. She didn't want to make her friend feel strange. It made Karen feel odd enough.

            She had started noticing the little things. She caught herself admiring how shiny and soft Arielle's hair looked. It seemed to glint in the sun during their porch talks, and it shimmered after showers as it draped wet down her back. Karen wanted to caress it. She did from time to time and delighted that girlish norms permitted her to do so without seeming strange. She liked to make little braids and frame Arielle's rounding face with them like the charming elves from the game they both so enjoyed.

            Karen also noted how the other girl's naturally full lips were starting to look pouty and lush with the weight gain. They seemed so plump that lipstick might have been overkill. They were the kind of soft, pretty things girls paid good money for. Karen complimented them once in a while, but Arielle always rebuked the sentiments with laughter or nervous attempts at changing the subject. Karen thought it was cute.

            Of course she also couldn't take her eyes off the curve of Arielle's body that stayed even when weight became more defined as her hips and breasts plumped and her muscles withered into soft, smooth flesh. Karen imagined her own body was also more voluptuous, but she couldn't imagine it looked a fraction as good on her as it did on Arielle. When she looked in the mirror all she saw was herself, albeit with a few more pounds. When she looked at Arielle she was a blossoming beauty.

            What Karen didn't notice, however, was that sometimes Arielle was noticing her too.

            Over the second month, a lot of things began to grow. The girls' guts for one thing. Muscles began to melt into flab from lack of upkeep. Taught tummies swelled with excess fat from the endless calorie intake. Forms that had taken years to perfect seemed to unravel over the course of days.

            Karen's affections grew too. She and Arielle would stay up all night and talk and snack. Karen realized quickly how much she adored Arielle's interests, her laugh, and her habits. She had a cute way of clutching at her shirt when she giggled and the way she ate chips always left a little smear of grease upon her lips that made the rosy forms look glossy and full. The former cheerleader couldn't help but want to make those lips shiny with her tongue instead. The instinct had been strange the first time, but she grew familiar with it the more it arose.

            It was strange, she'd never had thoughts about another girl before, but the more she thought of Arielle, the more obvious her affections became to her. It got to the point she couldn't deny it.

            Yet, with those longings, a third thing developed. Insecurity.

            Karen's thoughts on her appearance had never been more than fleeting. Image upkeep was just part of her routine, something she did to be a winner. Now winning meant something else and at first that was fine, but when she thought of Arielle she started to feel self-conscious.

            Would she be ugly if she kept gaining weight? Would she get acne? She was already breaking out a bit from all the junk food. She thought she still looked alright, her eyes were wide and perky, her hips were widening to even out the stretch of her gut, but she still feared how bad it would get in the month and a half remaining.

            Arielle was oblivious for a while, but eventually Karen's fears slipped into her behavior. She became more standoffish, she slept more through the day. Eventually, Arielle decided to confront the other girl.

            "You've been acting weird," she said over breakfast one morning.

            "No I haven't," Karen replied defensively.

            "Yes you have," Arielle laughed to keep the mood light, but now she was sure something was bothering her companion.

            Karen sighed. "It's no big deal." She stuffed a big forkful of eggs into her mouth to avoid having to say more.

            "Don't give me that. You've been moping." Arielle shifted on the stool. It was getting more uncomfortable to balance herself on the tiny chair as she swelled in size each day. "Are you afraid you're not gaining enough weight? You shouldn't worry! We put on fifteen pounds each this week. We'll be fine."

            Karen couldn't help it. Mention of her inflating body brought tears to her eyes. She nearly choked on her eggs, but she managed to swallow and hiccup just before breaking into sobs.

            Arielle's eyes widened with concern. She slumped off the stool and moved around the island to wrap her friend in a hug. It was bit awkward at first. Arielle hadn't realized how broad Karen was spreading or how pudgy her own hand looked until it landed on the girl's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

            "I'm afraid this was a mistake," Karen cried into her hands. "I'm getting so fat! It's awful!"

            "No! Don't cry! This is for a good cause, remember? Money for life, this mansion, an education. Don't you want that?" Arielle patted her friend on the back to try to comfort her.

            "I-I'm afraid I'm u-ugly now," Karen confessed.

            "What?" Arielle's brows wove together. "You're not ugly, Karen. You could never be ugly. It's just weight. Skin and fat. It can come and go. Besides everyone is flabby when they're old," she tried to jest.

            "But we're young," Karen sniffled.

            "Yeah but..." Arielle forced her friend to turn on her stool so they could look each other in the eyes. Arielle wiped some tears from Karen's plush cheek. "You're not ugly. In fact, you look really pretty. Your eyes are still big and bright, the round cherub cheeks look cute on you, and--just between you and me--your tits are huge now! You're just about the hottest fat girl ever. And soon you'll be the hottest, richest fat girl ever."

            Karen giggled and choked back her sobs. "Thanks Arielle, but it's not true. You've got that title covered."

            Arielle seemed surprised by the compliment. Her lashes fluttered and her hands hovered like she wasn't sure were to put them. "Oh. You really think so?"

            Karen nodded shyly. "Yeah. I've been thinking so. You're really pretty. And the weight just makes you look--softer?"

            Arielle's eyes narrowed and she licked her lips. She was making a calculating expression. Karen had seen it before at cheer meets. "You too. Actually, I've been wanting to touch you to see how soft you are," she admitted.

            Karen didn't know what it was, but suddenly everything felt tense, like the air was too tight. It wasn't like when she ate too fast or the room got too hot, it was different. Then Arielle was leaning in and Karen met her halfway.

            Their lips met for one soft, brief instant. When they parted, Arielle was smiling. "We're going to win this thing," she said.

            Karen nodded. "Should I make more eggs?"

            "Of course!" They made the extra food and ate in relative contentment, but something in the air in those moments had shifted.

            Karen didn't bring it up with words, but she did test the water that evening during their regular movie time. They sat where they usually did, side by side on the sofa with snacks on the table in front of them, so it wasn't much of a strain for Karen to yawn and lean casually on her friend's shoulder.

            Arielle naturally wrapped her arm around Karen to let her get more comfortable against her. It felt like the easiest thing in the world and Karen didn't know why they hadn't been doing it sooner.

            Even though it felt perfect, Karen still felt inclined to ask, "Is this okay?"

            Arielle looked away from the screen then and smiled down at Karen. "It's always been okay," she replied softly. Then she leaned down, just a touch and Karen met her halfway.

            Karen's mind raced when their lips met again. It was slower than the time before, more passionate and deep--a real kiss. Was this destiny? It felt like it had been inevitable. Karen's thoughts played over all the times she'd felt strange around the other girl, flustered or wanting. It stretched back, to her surprise, beyond the time in the mansion. Back to practices and competitions. Contests she'd wanted to win as much to impress as to upstage. Maybe more so. Then she thought of the blushes, the touches, the glances. Had Arielle liked her too?

            That seemed to be the case. Her lips were tender and welcoming. In any case, it didn't matter now. It wasn't really something they had to discuss further. From that moment forward, they were together and they were going to do whatever it took to win.

            So they ate. They gorged every day for a month until their old clothes broke at the seams. They disposed of them all on the same day. They set them out on the curb with victorious laughter and lazy high-fives. They spent three days moving around the house switching between their sweat suits and wearing nothing at all. They joked about being unfit for human eyes, but they loved looking at each other. Eventually they ordered new clothes, learned to find fashion for their frames. They'd never shopped at plus size stores before so they tried some out through online renting services. They both soon fell in love with BTW's fashions and they ordered their catalogues to shop from. The new clothes gave them room to eat more.

            They ate until they had all new folds on each other to explore and explore they did. Tepidly at first, little touches here and there until they felt more comfortable with each other physically. They felt out where muscle had vanished and soft spaces were left behind. They felt the thick, plush curve of large breasts and supple hips. They felt legs that were ample and still concealed secret strength.

            They ate until they hit their goal. On the last night before the rest of their lives, they snuggled in their favorite place on the couch and shared a bag of chips the same flavor as they'd had their very first night. At last, they discussed something they'd been avoiding.

            "So, what will we do once we get our prizes?" Karen asked casually.

            Arielle nervously toyed with a strand of her hair. "Well we should regulate our diets first. I don't want to gain anymore weight."

            Karen nodded, but her expression was almost sullen. "Then I suppose we'll have to start up our old regiment again. Work extra hard to drop the weight for our cheerleading careers."

            "If you want."

            "Don't you want?"

            Arielle shifted on the couch and took a deep breath. "Actually, I don't think we should."

            Karen looked up in surprise. "No?"

            "No, not drop the weight I mean. We could start working out again. I miss running. But maybe less than we used to do would be good. And then we could keep eating how we like and playing video games once in a while," Arielle said eagerly, but it was clear she was nervous how Karen would react.

            To her shock, Karen was ecstatic. "Yes! We wouldn't lose or gain that way and we'd have a bit of everything we love plus curves," she laughed.

            "Then it's decided," Arielle said. "Our future is intellectual careers, gaming _and_ running, muscle _and_ fat."

            They sealed their pact with a kiss and prepared to take on the world.

            When the day came, they claimed their prize as a couple. News reporters, locals, and folks from near and far came to see the spectacle. There were cameras and all manner of businesses that had caught wind of the unconventional, but stupendous challenge.

            When the opening speech concluded, Karen and Arielle were called up in front of all that had gathered. They walked up on stage hand in hand and stood before the crowded faces. They both wore giant smiles that flared when they were handed a giant, symbolic check. They knew, with great amusement, that the real money was already in their accounts. It had transferred that morning.

            They remained on stage as the hired hands made a show of their great decline with over the top story telling and before and after photos blown up thirty feet high to show off to everyone how much they'd changed. People at the victory ceremony gasped and laughed and awed, but Karen and Arielle didn't care. Sure, they were fat, but they were also loaded and in love.

            They weren't the only ones that felt flippant toward the public response. When the show was over they were approached backstage by a man with a tall, thin frame, and frosted hair that was shaved down at the sides. He looked like a television host or some other high-paid sort. The girls decided to humor him.

            "I work for BTW modeling," he said and handed them his card then as if to prove it. "I think you girls are so brave for what you did for education and a better life, but beyond that I think you're both gorgeous, so let me cut to the chase. I don't know what your plans are now, but we'd love to have you at our agency."

            The ladies were completely flabbergasted, but they managed to speak with him for a while and before they knew it they were signing modeling contracts with their favorite company.

            Their first photo shoot actually didn't come with BTW though. It came a week later from a big name magazine that gave them beautiful clothes and photographed them for the cover of a two-page spread. They got to give an interview about their processes, their choices, and their new careers as models. When asked if they'd still be attending school they both happily replied, "Of course."

            One year later, both girls were attending regular classes. Karen for law and Arielle for science. When they weren't in classes they were modeling for BTW. They had become star models for the company and hadn't lost a pound. They were still dating and when they went home each night to their mansion they still snuggled up, fought orcs, and shared chips.

            They could scarcely believe how lucky they'd been, everything for the last year had been like a dream and it had all started with purple envelopes and a challenge they could not refuse.


End file.
